A palabras necias, oidos sordos
by alice.quiroga
Summary: -tu eres luz, no dejes que te extingan. One shot Franada. Madre e hija en una situación que por la que muchos pasamos.


Lamento haber estado tanto tiempo ausente de este mundo.

Esto es Franada PERO...Franada madre e hija en una situación por que la que seguramente muchos habremos pasado

esto lo escribí con el fin de sacar un sentimiento que me dañaba y que por fin eh superado.

Espero y les guste y si no pues ni modo

Hetalia no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes

disfruten.

* * *

-Madeleine cariño, que te sucede? _-pregunto la mujer sentada a lado suyo-_

-También quisiera saberlo, madre. _-contesto la joven postrada en la camilla-_

_/o/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/_

**+Es que ella debi****ó ****encargarse de eso, nos quedamos sin panfletos por causa de ella ****_-mencionada c_****_í_****_nicamente una muchacha de cabellera roja-_**

***Lo ****ú****nico que hicimos fue darle los panfletos, la profesora Bonnefoy dijo que nos ayudar****í****a a repartirlos, sin embargo solo se andaba paseando por los otras mesas de las otras materias en vez de ayudarnos ****_-menciono otra muchacha que se encontraba frente al profesor que estaba a cargo de entregar calificaciones... sin embargo alguien m_****_á_****_s los estaba observando, ese alguien m_****_á_****_s, era una joven de cabellera rubia muy larga sujetado con dos coletas, y respond_****_í_****_a el nombre de Madeleine Williams-_**

**-De ser as****í ****el caso, me ver****é ****en la necesidad de hablar con la profesora Bonnefoy, ya veremos que se puede hacer con sus calificaciones ****_-respondi_****_ó _****_el profesor encargado, un hombre de mediana edad algo tocado de canas, y que gracias a su labor, se hab_****_í_****_a ganado el favor de varias jovencitas para poder entretenerse con ellas a cambio de mejorar sus notas-_**

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

-Me mandaron hablar mientras daba clase de que te habías desmayado después de golpear con un balón a una de tus compañeras por accidente.

-_*la joven se limito a escucharla en silencio*_

-La chica quiso que te suspendieran, pero gracias al hecho de que te desmayaste y a tu impecable expediente, si lo dejaron en accidente _-mencionaba mientras acariciaba su mejilla-_ ¿qué opinas tú?

-Quiero dejar la escuela _-dijo en seco, tratando de disimular el nudo que se formaba en su garganta-_

-¿Por qué? _-pregunto un poco anonadada-_ tus calificaciones son excelentes al igual que tu comportamiento, ¿qué pasa, Madeleine? ¿Alguien te ha molestado? ¿Han querido hacerte cosas malas?

-Es que no fue accidente _-dijo sollozante-_ además soy invisible para los demás _*sobs*_ y a causa de ello _*sobs*_ oigo cosas que no quiero escuchar

-Mon amour, no digas eso _-le limpia las l__á__grimas gentilmente- _¿por qué golpear a alguien a propósito? además no eres invisible

-Si lo soy, madre,_\- trato de alzar la voz-_ y como los demás no me notan hablan cosas feas, cosas malas de ti cosas malas de cualquiera y no es justo _-sus l__á__grimas salen m__á__s violentamente-_ yo _*sobs*_ quería callarla _*sobs*_ que no te hicieran ver mal _*sobs*_ tú no te lo mereces _\- record__ó __como lanzo el bal__ó__n hacia la chica de cabellera roja, contando con que nadie la viera, justo en la cara, como la ira se apodero de ella misma ocasionando que despu__é__s de liberar su tensi__ó__n solo viera oscuridad_-

-Cosas de mí, huh _-suspira-_ maddy, mi dulce croissant relleno de crema , no debes llorar por cosas tan absurdas.

-Pero lo que dicen de ti..._-es callada por un par de dedos en sus labios-_

-Son cosas dirigidas a mí, y de hecho ni me llegan a mí, son rumores que se quedan en el aire, y, ¿por qué?... por qué lo dice gente cobarde, envidiosa y frustrada de la vida

-Me duelen y no son justas, madre.

-Maddy, lamento que esto haya llegado a tus oídos, recibiste toda esa carga negativa por mí, mira, _-tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar-_ no dejes que lo que diga ese tipo de gente te afecte, debido a esas habladurías me ha hablado la directora varias veces, pero eh salido triunfante porque mi trabajo habla por mí, este trabajo que nos da de comer y que me gusta hacer con el corazón, que me ha costado mucho esfuerzo y lágrimas porque también tuve muchos obstáculos para llegar a donde estoy ahora. Pero gracias a ello eh logrado ser fuerte y quiero que aprendas eso, Madeleine, porque por mucha gente que te haga ver como lo peor del mundo, y por mucha gente que te ponga obstáculos para hundirte una y otra vez...aun así nadie te va a quitar el gozo y la satisfacción de hacer lo que tú quieres. No les des a esas personas el gusto de verte decaída, porque ellos no valen la pena. Pero tú, Madeleine, eres un ser precioso, una muchachita que está creciendo hermosamente y con un corazón tan lindo, que por el hecho de que te sientas así ahora, demuestra que tienes sentimientos, no como ellos, por eso no dejes que te amarguen la existencia, cariño. No dejes que se lleven lo mejor de ti.

-Madre _-se qued__ó __sin palabras, las l__á__grimas de rabia que antes sal__í__an de las mejillas de la muchacha ahora eran de admiraci__ó__n por la mujer que ten__í__a enfrente-._

-Se fuerte Madeleine,_-no apartaba sus ojos azules de los ojos violeta de su hija- _tu eres una pequeña luciérnaga, con un resplandor hermoso, pero en este mundo hay muchas víboras que querrán comerte para apagar la hermosa luz que irradias, no les des esa oportunidad, tú debes brillar Madeleine. Además, sabes que tienes todo mi amor, mi apoyo, porque tú eres todo para mí, y por ti es que sigo aquí, Madeleine, soy fuerte gracias a ti.

_-La joven la abraza con todo el amor que puede caber en ella-_ te amo mamá

-Y yo a ti maddy, siempre voy a amarte, ahora prométeme que seguirás adelante y serás tan tierna como siempre. Yo me encargare de esas habladurías en cuanto sea el momento apropiado.

-Claro.

* * *

muchas gracias por pasar a leer esta pequeña historia

reviews, comentarios quejas sugerencias lo que sea es bienvenido

tengan un lindo día todos

hasta la proxima.


End file.
